The Warning How Low for Love?
by Ms Monypeny
Summary: A short Yaten/Minako fic... Before the battle with Galaxia Yaten receives a phone call that ruins his opportunity to tell Minako how he feels, he'll be shocked to find out who it is.
1. The Warning

        Once again this is not done in my usual style, but I  
  
hope you like it anyway. A little OOCness but it is explained a  
  
bit when you get into the story.  This is by request of  Amara.  
  
everyone's support system it seems now a days!  ^_^   
  
            
  
           . : the warning: .  
  
            
  
           The day was getting on and soon night would fall.  Yaten  
  
had invited Minako over to hang out with him.  Now that they knew  
  
who the girls really were, they really didn't have any friends on  
  
Earth.  Minako had warmed him up a few days earlier when she auditioned  
  
for her idol debut.  He hadn't noticed the warmth that she emitted  
  
until then.  He realized that he wanted to be closer to that warmth  
  
and to continue to be her friend.  He wasn't sure, however, about the others though.  
  
            
  
           The pair sat on the couch watching the lightning outside  
  
and the rain beating the windows of his apartment.  There was a  
  
comfortable silence being shared between the two.  Seiya and Taiki  
  
were out, Yaten didn't know where they were nor did he care.  "Minako?  
  
Do you need me to get you something?"  This tone was uncommonly  
  
sweet for him.  He wasn't the cold-hearted jerk that he had made  
  
himself out to be.  He did after all have emotions other than anger.  
  
It just took Minako to bring them out of him.  
  
            
  
           Minako shook her head as she turned her attention back  
  
to the world outside.  She was so illuminating and inviting.  She  
  
was always filled with life and hope; he used to be this way.  Now  
  
that they'd lost their princess he felt lost also.  He didn't know  
  
what to do.  Now that everything he knew was destroyed and gone,  
  
he had felt alone in this world.  The only things he had to hold  
  
onto were his memories along with Taiki and Seiya.  But she came.  
  
She shed new light on his bleak disposition.  
  
            
  
           He moved himself closer to her side of the couch.  Minako  
  
must have sensed his movement and turned around to face him.  A  
  
bright smile lit up her face.  He put his arm around her back and  
  
pulled her towards him.  Her head came to rest on his shoulder as  
  
they both watched the storm together.  "This is nice."  Minako says in almost a whisper.  
  
            
  
           This brings a smile to his face; he was glad that he  
  
could make her comfortable.  He was also happy to see that she seemed  
  
to feel the same way about him as he did about her.  He bent his  
  
head down a bit to kiss her softly on her head.  "Minako, I don't  
  
know if we can beat Galaxia, and even if we do we will probably  
  
be leaving shortly after.  I may never get to see you again."  Minako's  
  
face tilted up to look at Yaten's.  She seemed to have a longing  
  
in her eyes and tears were ready to flow.  
  
            
  
           Yaten held her tighter, not wanting to let her go now.  
  
"We only have a short time left."  She said as she lulled herself  
  
into a snugger position against his chest.  
  
            
  
           Yaten picked her chin up with his two fingers, he had  
  
brought her gaze up to meet his.  His lips were a breath away from  
  
hers.  "Minako, I just wanted you to know-"  
  
            
  
           He was cut off by the phone ringing.  Since the portable  
  
phone was in Minako's lap it was hard to ignore.  The ringing pierced  
  
through the atmosphere and broke the mood.  He let go of her delicate  
  
face as she picked the phone up.  "Moshi moshi."  She answered.  
  
            
  
           "Minako?"  The voice on the other end questioned right before the line went dead.  
  
            
  
           "Who was it?"  Yaten asked in an apparent huff.  He was  
  
not happy about the sudden interruption.  
  
            
  
           "I don't know."  Minako put the phone down on the coffee  
  
table.  "It was a guy, maybe it was Seiya or Taiki."  She suggested  
  
as she sat back on the couch.  "Wait a minute, they'll probably call back."  
  
            
  
           "Seiya or Taiki wouldn't call unless it was an emergency,  
  
and I don't know any other guys that would be calling here.  We  
  
should go and look for them, they could be in danger."  Yaten got  
  
up off the couch and headed for the door.  In one fluent motion  
  
he swept his jacket up from the arm of the couch and put it on.  
  
Minako got up also and crossed the room to join him by the door.  
  
He held her jacket up for her to easily put it on.  
  
            
  
           "I think you're making too big a deal about this.  Look  
  
at it outside."  She pointed to the window they had previously been  
  
looking out.  "I think we should stay here."  She shot him a little  
  
smile for an added incentive for him to stay.  But he wouldn't listen.  
  
            
  
           "Look at it outside, that is even more reason why we  
  
should go and find them."  He opened the door and they left leaving  
  
behind the warm safe apartment and what would turn out to be their last chance to be together.  
  
            
  
           The storm blew debry around and cluttered the street  
  
with leaves and branches.  No one was out walking around everyone  
  
was in a sheltered place.  Everyone but Yaten and Minako.  They  
  
walked battling the elements. Yaten held a large umbrella up to  
  
try to shelter the two.  They would head to Rei's shrine first.  
  
Usually during big storms the group would sometimes go over there  
  
to hang out together.  When they arrived, Rei was the sole person there.  
  
            
  
           Their next destination was the library.  Taiki would  
  
spend most of his leisure time there.  The found Ami studying alone.  
  
Their mission seemed to be leading them to nothing but dead ends.  
  
It seemed hopeless.  They went to a few more places, Crown, Usagi's  
  
house, Makoto's house, the studio and finally they came back to the apartment.  
  
            
  
           The two were soaked from head to toe.  Now that they  
  
had made it back safely the storm started to die down.  "Figures."  
  
Yaten mumbled as he took off his jacket and assisted Minako with hers.  
  
            
  
           "Where have you been?"  Seiya's voice called from the  
  
kitchen.  He seemed to be eating something as his words were almost incoherent.   
  
            
  
           "What do you mean where have I been?  I've been out looking  
  
for you ever since you called."  Yaten yelled back seemingly annoyed.  
  
            
  
           "We didn't call you."  Taiki joined the conversation  
  
and walked from his room to join the others in the living room.  
  
"We were prepping the stage for our up coming concert."  He explained and took a seat on the couch.  
  
            
  
           "I told you they were all right."  Minako said.  She  
  
put her already wet jacket back on.  "Now that we know you're OK,  
  
I should be heading home.  It's getting late."  She said her good-byes  
  
and thanked Yaten for hanging out with her that night.  
  
            
  
           @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
            
  
           The battle with Galaxia came shortly after.  Yaten never  
  
got to tell Minako how he felt.  The Starlights were leaving, not  
  
to return for a long time.  He saw no use in telling her how he  
  
felt, what good could come of their situation now?  
  
            
  
           Once back home on his own planet the rebuilding process  
  
began.  No one had very much time to think and everyone was surprised  
  
at how well Fighter was taking his separation from his 'Odango'.  
  
It wasn't until they were finished that the trouble began.  Now  
  
that the reconstruction was finished things were back to normal.  
  
Everyday activities resumed and the normal life that they had once  
  
known seemed to be blessing them again.  Everyone that was except for Fighter.  
  
            
  
           Fighter's condition seemed to deteriorate.  There was  
  
nothing any of them could do but watch.  It broke their hearts to  
  
see her suffer this way, but she needed something that none of them  
  
could give to her.  Seeing Fighter this way made Healer begin to  
  
think about her own situation.  "What would have happened if we  
  
had never gotten that call that night?"  She asked herself.  
  
            
  
           She thought about this a lot.  Would she have ended up  
  
like Fighter if her and Minako had just gotten to be together that  
  
one night?  The question played over and over again in her head.  
  
Her mental state began to break down.  She found herself hopeless  
  
crying in her room.  "If I could have just known that it wasn't  
  
important, I wish there was a way to tell myself not to go, not  
  
to leave her that night.  What would have become of us?"  
  
            
  
           Healer felt herself picking up the phone, her fingers  
  
began to dial their old number on Earth.  The line rang and some  
  
one picked up.  "Moshi moshi."  Minako's voice was crystal clear on the other end.  
  
            
  
           "Minako?"  She questioned as just before the line went dead in his hand.  
  
            
  
           She just sat there in shock, the phone began to make  
  
a horrid sound as it signaled that it hadn't been returned to the  
  
receiver.  She was the one who had called that night.  It was because  
  
of her that her and Minako left the apartment that night in search  
  
of some one in need.  The sadness sunk in and she felt as though  
  
she couldn't go on.  Quickly she redialed the number only to hear  
  
the operator's voice on the other end telling her that it was an  
  
unknown number.  The agony of it all was too much and she knew she  
  
had destroyed her one chance to be happy on Earth. 


	2. How Low for Love?

This is the sequel to 'The Warning' a few flames about  
  
the way it ended, and hey, who wants to make people unhappy?  Not  
  
me, so therefore I'm trying to make it up to you with this sequel.  
  
Feel free to flame me some more if you don't like it, I can take  
  
it!  And thank you to those who appreciated the way the first part ended.  ^_^  
  
            
  
           . :how low for love?: .  
  
            
  
           Loud footsteps could be heard pounding down the hall.  
  
Kakyuu knew some one was coming.  She prepared herself to look  
  
presentable when this unstoppable force barreled through her chamber  
  
doors.  Just as expected the doors swung open nearly flying off  
  
of their hinges.  A silver streak made its way over to her in one  
  
swift movement.  Kakyuu looked down at a kneeling and exhausted Healer.  
  
            
  
           "Princess."  She spoke between breathes.  "I need to speak with you."  
  
            
  
           Kakyuu motioned for Healer to rise and sit with her.  
  
"I can see that.  What is it you wish to talk about?"  Kakyuu was  
  
extremely calm compared to Healer's state.  
  
            
  
           Healer explained to her everything that happened concerning  
  
her and Minako and the phone call.  "It was me!  I had a chance  
  
at happiness, to know the true love of that girl, but it was me  
  
that blew it.  How could this have happened?  What a cruel fate  
  
this turned out to be!"  Healer was in tears by now and Kakyuu took her into her embrace.  
  
            
  
           "Healer, I know you, maybe more than you know yourself.  
  
I know that you aren't uncaring and unable to love.  You put up  
  
this front so that you don't have to let people in.  Your problem  
  
is that you care too much."  Kakyuu stroked her silver hair.  "I  
  
don't know how she did it, but she has made it around your barrier.  
  
I'm sure that scared you.  If she could do it then maybe others  
  
could too.  And then you would have to care about them all and that  
  
would just over whelm you.  Right?"  Kakyuu looked down at Healer's blood shot eyes.   
  
            
  
           "But it's too late now.  I had my chance and I'm the  
  
one who ruined it for both of us."  Healer stood up to leave, feeling  
  
there was nothing more that Kakyuu could do for her.  
  
            
  
           "If you would like, you may return to Earth to tell Minako  
  
how you feel.  Tell her everything that you didn't get to tell her  
  
that night.  Who says you can't relive the past?"  Kakyuu winked  
  
at her and braced herself as Healer threw her small frame at her.  
  
            
  
           "Thank you Princess, thank you so much.  I won't fail  
  
this time!"  With that Healer took off running and vanished once  
  
outside on her way to Earth.  She didn't say anything to Maker or  
  
Fighter, since she would be back soon.  Kakyuu didn't tell them  
  
either, but covered for Healer in her absence.  
  
            
  
           @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
            
  
           It was raining on Earth, not one of Healer's favorite  
  
elements.  Once she gained her bearings on where she was she quickly  
  
detransformed into Yaten and began her search for Minako.  Since  
  
he no longer had his phone card he couldn't simply call her.  He  
  
made his way through the rain to her house.  He was soaked by the  
  
time that he got there.  'Please be here.'  He thought as he rang the doorbell.  
  
            
  
           Minako answered the door much to his relief.  "Yaten?!!"  
  
She exclaimed as she pulled him in out of the rain.  
  
            
  
           "Hello Minako."  He said with a smile.  He was drenched  
  
but he didn't care, he had a chance to be with Minako again and  
  
that was the most important thing right now.  
  
            
  
           "What are you doing here?  Did the others come with you?  
  
Is there trouble?"  She was filled with questions that all seemed  
  
to spill out at the same time in traditional Minako style.  She  
  
finally took a breath and fetched him a towel.  
  
            
  
           "Minako, who's at the door?"  Her mother called from another room.  
  
            
  
           "A friend Mom."  Minako answered back then took Yaten's  
  
hand and pulled him up the stairs before her mother could see him.  
  
They went to Minako's room to talk.  "So why are you here?"  
  
            
  
           "I wanted to see you."  He replied as he finished drying  
  
his hair with the towel.  "The others didn't come, and no there  
  
is no trouble."  He put the towel down at his side.  "I wanted to  
  
talk to you about that night that we got that mysterious phone call,  
  
you know right before Galaxia attacked."  
  
            
  
           Minako was listening intently.  "Yeah, what about it?"  
  
She had no idea where this conversation could be going.  
  
            
  
           "That night I was going to tell you how I."  He fumbled  
  
with his words trying to come up with the best way to say it, but  
  
instead just blurted it out in frustration.  "I was going to tell  
  
you that I loved you and wanted to be with you, and that I didn't  
  
care that you were a senshi."  There he got it out.  
  
            
  
           Minako was taken aback.  This whole time she just thought  
  
that Yaten didn't care about her and that they were just friends.  
  
She was excited to hear that he felt the same way about her as  
  
she did about him.  "You love me?"  She pointed to herself in disbelief.   
  
            
  
           "Yes Minako, I love you."  Before he could say anymore she was in his arms.  
  
            
  
           "I love you too!"  She held him tightly as though he would disappear.  
  
            
  
           When she finally released him from her death grip he  
  
started explaining again.  "When I got home, to my planet, I thought  
  
a lot about you and how I wished I could have said those words to  
  
you that night.  I got so distraught that I began dialing our old  
  
number at our penthouse.  When some one picked up I was surprised  
  
and it was you!  Then I realized it, I was the one who ruined that  
  
night for us.  I couldn't believe it, I tried calling back to tell  
  
you, to tell myself, but the operator just came on and said that  
  
it was an unknown number."  Yaten looked towards the stunned girl.  
  
Her eyes were wide with amazement.  
  
            
  
           "That's impossible."  She began.  
  
            
  
           "I know, but it happened."   
  
            
  
           Neither of them spoke for a while.  Then Minako broke  
  
the silence.  "So you came back for me?  You will stay here with  
  
me?"  She looked scared and hope lingered in her eyes.  
  
            
  
           Yaten knew that he couldn't stay.  "No, I can't stay  
  
with you.  I only came to tell you what was in my heart."  He went  
  
to hug her again but she resisted.  "Minako.?"  
  
            
  
           "No!"  She backed away from him.  "Why did you do this?  
  
Why?"  She started to cry.  "Why did you tell me?  I would have  
  
rathered not to have known how you felt then to live without you  
  
knowing that you loved me back.  You're breaking my heart.  Was  
  
it worth it to you now?"  Her tears streamed down her face as she stared at him.  
  
            
  
           "Minako, I."  He started as he reached out for her.  
  
            
  
           "Don't!"  She pulled away again.  "Shouldn't you be heading back now?"   
  
            
  
           Yaten didn't say anything but got up and walked to the  
  
door.  He turned his head over his shoulder.  "I'm sorry Minako."  
  
He said as he walked out closing the door behind him.  Why did  
  
he have to be so stupid?  He stood on the other side of her door  
  
for a moment and heard her sobs.  He had caused her pain, and for  
  
what?  He had known that nothing could come of this, why did he  
  
come?  He was selfish, and that moment had meant everything to him.  
  
Now it was over and he had to go home.  
  
            
  
           @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
            
  
           Kakyuu's chamber doors open again, this time in a slow  
  
and mannerly fashion.  "I didn't expect you back so soon."  She  
  
said as Healer was closing the doors behind her.  Her face was depressing  
  
and marked with her tears once again.  "What happened?"  Kakyuu asked concerned.  
  
            
  
           Healer explains to Kakyuu what happened on Earth.  "Well  
  
then the solution is clear."  Kakyuu stands up.  "You are to live on Earth with your love."  
  
            
  
           "What?"  Healer can't believe what she just heard.  "But who will protect you?"   
  
            
  
           "I have other senshi you know, you might not be as big  
  
and tough as you like to think you are."  Kakyuu smiled at her when  
  
she said this comment to let her know she was only joking.  "Besides,  
  
who ever thought that Healer would fall in love?  This is a once  
  
in a life time opportunity, don't give it up!"  Kakyuu holds her starlight tightly.  
  
            
  
           "Thank you Princess."  Healer wraps her arms around her  
  
and takes in all of her being, as she knows it will be a long time  
  
before she sees her again.  Without another word Healer exits Kakyuu's  
  
chamber and makes her way down the long hallway to her room.  
  
            
  
           "You're not really leaving are you?"  Fighter asks as  
  
she comes up behind Healer.  Healer hadn't told her yet and wondered  
  
how she knew.  "I overheard your conversation with the princess.  
  
Please tell me that you're not leaving."   
  
            
  
           The two had stopped and were in the middle of the hallway  
  
now.  "Yes, I am leaving."  Healer could barely bring herself to look at her former partner.  
  
            
  
           "Please don't go, please don't leave me!"  Fighter begged  
  
as she began to cry.  "I've already been doomed to a broken heart,  
  
I just couldn't take it if I lost you too!"  Fighter latched tightly  
  
on to Healer's smaller body and cried into her shoulder.  "Please don't leave me."  She sobbed.  
  
            
  
           Healer pulls Fighter off of her and sees how upset she  
  
is.  Before she begins to cry from just looking at Fighter's face  
  
she blurts out, "You're just being selfish!"  and runs away.  She  
  
ran all of the way to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.  
  
There was nothing she could do.  She couldn't leave Fighter, she  
  
couldn't leave any of them.  Maker walked in right after the door was shut.  
  
            
  
           "Can I talk to you?"  She asked lightly.  
  
            
  
           Maker had to quickly dodge a vase that was flying towards  
  
her head.  "NO! GO AWAY!"  Healer screamed from the other side of her room.  
  
            
  
           Maker knew that there was no hope of having a civilized  
  
conversation with her right now so she turned to leave.  She wasn't  
  
one to put up with Healer's temper tantrums.  "One thing before  
  
I go though, just remember that everything happens for a reason!"  
  
            
  
           Maker's words sunk into Healer's head and the wheels  
  
started churning.  'Maybe I wasn't meant to be with Minako.  Is  
  
that why fate played this cruel trick on me?'  She thought to herself.  
  
She was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't even notice  
  
the white cat that had jumped up next to her on her bed.  
  
            
  
           "Everyone is against me!"  Healer says out loud as her  
  
eyes fly open and she stares at the ceiling.  
  
            
  
           "Well you are a pisser!"  Artemis says to him after clearing his throat.   
  
            
  
           Healer is surprised to say the least.  "What do you want?"  
  
Her mood quickly turns sour again.  "Don't tell me you came here  
  
to yell at me and make me feel bad too!"   
  
            
  
           Artemis walked up closer to her and sat down right in  
  
front of her.  He began to explain the pain and torture that Minako  
  
was going through right now.  It was bad enough when they had left  
  
the first time but now that she knew how Yaten felt about her it  
  
was so much worse.  Nothing any of the senshi did made it better.  
  
The whole conversation just makes Healer feel worse.  
  
            
  
           "Leave me alone.  I made a mistake OK!  What do you want  
  
me to do?  Do you think I'm happy with any of this either?!"  Healer  
  
screamed at the innocent cat.  "It would all be different if Usagi  
  
didn't love Mamoru."  Healer mumbled to the air.  
  
            
  
           "What did you say?"  Artemis's ears perked up as a new  
  
person was brought into this problem.  "What does Usagi have anything to do with this?"  He asked.  
  
            
  
           "If Usagi didn't love Mamoru then Fighter would go back  
  
to Earth with me, and then I could see Minako everyday!"  Healer  
  
sighed as she lay back on her bed.  "Fighter won't go back to Earth  
  
to be tortured everyday by the sight of her 'Odango' another, and I can't leave her."  
  
            
  
           The situation seemed even more hopeless with Artemis's  
  
news.  "Usagi and Mamoru are engaged.  Their wedding is actually  
  
not to far away, two weeks to be exact."   
  
            
  
           Healer sat up with a start.  "What?  They're getting  
  
married and they didn't even tell us?  They didn't want us there  
  
huh?"  She calmed down towards the end as she thought about the situation a little more.  
  
            
  
           "No, it's not that Usagi didn't want you guys there it's  
  
just that.. Well Usagi sent you an invitation inviting you to come,  
  
but Mamoru and the outers intercepted it.  Their reasoning was that  
  
no good could come from it."  Healers mind started racing with thoughts,  
  
reasons why the outers wouldn't want them there and then finally  
  
thinking of how Mamoru, the man who's fiancé they saved, wouldn't  
  
want them there either.  Artemis continued unsure of what she was  
  
thinking.  "Since Usagi didn't get a reply, she thought that you  
  
guys had forgotten all about us."  
  
            
  
           "I wish."  Healer grumbled to herself.  "If only we could  
  
have forgotten about you guys, our lives would have been much more  
  
simple."  Healer was on her feet and had a look of determination  
  
in her eyes.  "I'll be at the wedding!  Don't tell Mamoru or the  
  
outers, it's a surprise."  She winked at the cat as she walked out the door.  
  
            
  
           Healer was walking with a large stride to Kakyuu's room  
  
when she noticed some one looking over the ledge of the landing  
  
to the fountain below.  "Princess, what are you doing here?"  Healer questioned the still girl.  
  
            
  
           Kakyuu put her finger up to her lips to silence her as  
  
she pointed down below them.  Fighter sat at the edge of the fountain.  
  
Healer had no idea what she was doing.  Her face showed no emotion  
  
and she made no movement.  "She asked me if I was going to let you  
  
go to Earth to be with Minako.  I told her that I told you that  
  
you may go and be happy and this is how she's been ever since."  Kakyuu quietly explained.  
  
            
  
           "I have to go back to Earth, I will be back though, Usagi's  
  
getting married."  She explained equally as quietly to Kakyuu.   
  
Kakyuu's eyes widened.  "I don't think we should tell Fighter."  Healer finished.  
  
            
  
           "No, you must take Fighter and Maker with you back to Earth."  Kakyuu looked at her.  
  
            
  
           "WHAT!"  Healer yelled and then looked down at Fighter  
  
to see if she was startled.  She had made no movement.  Healer lowered  
  
her voice and continued.  "Do you know how much it would kill her  
  
to see Usagi getting married?  Why would you want to do that to her?"   
  
            
  
           Kakyuu narrowed her eyes and looked sternly at Healer.  
  
"Are you questioning my decision?"  Healer bows before her and apologizes.  
  
            
  
           @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
            
  
           The three Starlights arrive back on Earth.  It took some  
  
persuading to get Maker to come, but she finally gave in.  They  
  
detransformed to be in their male forms.  They had arranged to meet  
  
the inners at Rei's temple when they arrived.  They told them that  
  
they were only here for a quick visit.  Usagi never questioned them  
  
as to why they didn't answer her invitation so long ago.  She was  
  
just happy to see them, as were the rest of the inner senshi.  
  
            
  
           They all hang out just like it was old times.  Yaten  
  
decides that maybe now Minako has calmed down enough to talk to  
  
him so he would give her a call.  She refused to hang out with him  
  
privately and was quiet around him even when they were in a group.  
  
No one said anything about it to her since they all knew what happened,  
  
since she tells them everything.  
  
            
  
           "Is Minako there?"  Yaten's voice comes from the other end of the telephone.  
  
            
  
           "No, I'm sorry she's not.  Makoto came to pick her up  
  
a while ago to go to their dress fitting."  Minako's mom explained  
  
to him.  "Should I tell her who called?"  She didn't know who this  
  
person was on the end of the line.  
  
            
  
           "No, that's alright.  Thank you."  Yaten said as he hung  
  
up.  He decided that he would walk over to the dress shop where  
  
he now knew that Minako and Makoto were.  He crossed the park as  
  
a short cut to the shop.  Not in the best of moods he was mumbling  
  
and cursing the couples that he saw sitting and walking around.  
  
One couple in particular caught his eye.  It was Mamoru but that  
  
was not Usagi and what he was doing with this girl is something  
  
that he should only be doing with Usagi.  
  
            
  
           Feeling that it was not his place to say anything to  
  
him at that particular moment kept walking towards his destination.  
  
He finally came to the dress shop and saw Minako and Makoto coming  
  
out.  "Minako, hey, can I talk to you?"  He approaches the two.  
  
They had big bags in their arms which he could only assume was their brides maid dresses.  
  
            
  
           "I don't think I can talk to you right now."  Minako  
  
said as she turned around and got in the car.  She looked as though  
  
she was about to cry and Makoto put their dresses in the trunk and then walked back to Yaten.   
  
            
  
           "Just give her some time.  That was some heavy news to  
  
just drop on her."  Makoto felt bad for him, she felt bad for both  
  
of them.  Yaten nodded his head and headed home.  
  
            
  
           Yaten thought to himself the whole way home.  He couldn't  
  
just come right out and tell Usagi or Seiya what he saw today, but  
  
he knew that some how he had to stop the wedding.   
  
            
  
           That night Yaten was quiet around his companions who  
  
all stayed in.  He thought to himself of ways he could crash the  
  
wedding.  Nothing seemed appealing.  Then he came to the conclusion  
  
that he would do anything for Minako, even if it was the lowest thing he ever had to do.  
  
            
  
           @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
            
  
           Mamoru walked down the street on his way to see Motoki  
  
when a beautiful woman with silver hair and green eyes catches his  
  
eye.  He couldn't just pass up a beauty like this.  "Excuse me Miss,  
  
but may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"  
  
            
  
           The girl giggled lightly, this only enchanted him more.  
  
"My name is Meisai." (AN:  it means disguise)  "And what may I ask is your name?"  
  
            
  
           Mamoru bowed to her and took her hand lightly and kissed  
  
it.  "I am Mamoru, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would accompany me to lunch."  
  
            
  
           Yaten had transformed into Healer and dressed like an  
  
ordinary girl.  She was relieved that Mamoru didn't recognize her.  
  
She accepted his invitation and the two enjoyed lunch together.  
  
"Would you like to go out some time?"  Mamoru asked and was very  
  
pleased with Meisai's answer.  The days went by and they couple  
  
went out everyday.  It was hard for Yaten to think of excuses why  
  
he was going out and couldn't tell anyone where he was going.  Now  
  
it was time to expose this guy for what he was.  
  
            
  
           Yaten knew that Usagi and Minako were going shopping  
  
that day for the girl's earrings.  It was now or never.  Meisai  
  
had a date with Mamoru and decided to go to the mall.  Mamoru usually  
  
avoided bringing his 'dates' anywhere too public, but saw no harm  
  
in this, Usagi was too caught up in planning the wedding to notice him.  
  
            
  
           Just as she had hoped Minako and Usagi were right on  
  
time and coming out of the entrance of the jewelry store.  Meisai  
  
made sure that Usagi and Minako saw her and then took Mamoru up  
  
in a wild kiss.  This took all of the strength she had to do this.  
  
When she pulled away she saw the horrified look on Usagi's face  
  
and the next thing she knew she got deck in the face by a blond  
  
blur.  She could barely see anything as she fell to the ground but  
  
she made out the red bow in her assailant's hair and smiled.  Minako knocked her out.  
  
            
  
           When Meisai came to she was stunned to see that she was  
  
in Mamoru's apartment.  He must have carried her home from the mall.  
  
"What hit me?"  She held her head and pretended not to know what happened.  
  
            
  
           Mamoru was sitting at the table with his head in his  
  
hands.  "All these years I was so careful not to let her know and  
  
you blew it for me in one day!"  He didn't look at her.  "Now that you're awake, please leave."  
  
            
  
           Meisai just got up, she needed no explanation.  
  
            
  
           Usagi had called off the wedding, for obvious reasons.  
  
Yaten's plan had worked, but now Usagi was stuck in mental torment.  
  
What was she going to do?  What about this little girl ChibiUsa  
  
they've all talked about?  Was it really worth it?  Should he have  
  
stepped in?  He had to talk to Minako.  
  
            
  
           Minako was home, it's not like the group was in the spirits  
  
to go out and do anything.  Yaten knew that if he approached her  
  
at home them she had no chance to escape him.  He had to get this  
  
off his chest.  He rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.   
  
Minako answered the door but didn't say anything as she realized  
  
who it was.  "May I come in?"  Yaten asked gently.  
  
            
  
           Minako moved aside and let her in.  He noticed that her  
  
house was dark and it appeared that she was the only one home.   
  
"To what do I owe this visit?"  Minako said flatly as she sat down  
  
on the couch.  "Aren't you going to be heading home soon?  After  
  
all there's no wedding to stick around for."  
  
            
  
           Yaten didn't like her tone and took a seat next to her  
  
on the couch.  "I am home."  Yaten said.  "Seiya, Taiki and I are  
  
going to live here now.  If that's alright with you."  He asked.  
  
            
  
           Minako's eyes lit up.  "You mean you're going to stay?  
  
You're not going to leave me?"  
  
            
  
           "The only reason that I couldn't stay before was because  
  
of Seiya.  I couldn't leave him and Taiki behind.  Now that Usagi  
  
isn't getting married he won't be tortured by the sight of her with  
  
another everyday.  This time if they don't end up together its his  
  
own damn fault."  Yaten explained but before he could get to the  
  
part that he really needed to tell her, Minako's arms were around  
  
his neck holding him tightly.  He wrapped his arms around her and  
  
held her.  How he had waited to do this.  
  
            
  
           "Thank you."  She said.  
  
            
  
           Yaten knew he had to tell her about what he did to Mamoru.  
  
"Minako, I have to tell you something."  He pulled away from her  
  
and she was still smiling.  "You may not be very happy with me.  
  
I don't want to keep any secrets from you, and this is a big one.  
  
Will you keep it just between you and me?"  He pleads.  
  
            
  
           Minako agrees saying of course.  Yaten turns into Healer  
  
and dresses herself like Meisai.  Minako gasps as she realizes that  
  
it was Yaten the whole time that broke up Usagi and Mamoru.  "Why  
  
did you do that to them?"  She asks in disbelief.  Healer detransforms.  
  
            
  
           "Mamoru was cheating on Usagi.  I knew that she wouldn't  
  
believe it unless she saw it so I had to expose him."  Yaten moves  
  
closer to Minako he was afraid that he's lost her.  "I saw him that  
  
day I saw you and Makoto at the dress shop.  You can hit pretty  
  
damn hard!"  He said while rubbing his jaw.  
  
            
  
           Minako smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on his  
  
boo boo.  "Thank you so much for what you did."  
  
            
  
           "You're not mad at me?"  He asks incredually.   
  
            
  
           "Now, where did we leave off that night of the mysterious phone call?" 


End file.
